


Make it Last All Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Grove [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, High School, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the butterflies and the beer, he wasn’t sure of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Last All Night

“Why the hell are we sitting out here?” Hotch groaned. He took a long pull from his beer. “I'm roasting.”

“It’s not that hot.” Gideon replied as thunder rumbled in the distance.

“What! Its blazing.” Hotch flopped around on the deck chair like a dying fish.

“The sun is setting, calm down Norma Desmond.”

It was a hot day but Gideon also knew Hotch was drunk. Elle Greenaway was celebrating America’s independence in her own special way. Her house was crowded as usual. Grove students and kids from other private schools all over the District of Columbia packed into every room, the lawn, and frolicked in the pool. 

Gideon usually hated parties but Reid really wanted to come. He had never been to a real party and with 14 quickly approaching, he thought it was time. Jason wanted to say no, he knew how fast things got out of control at Elle’s house. Olivia made him change his mind. He had been keeping her company since the prom…it was turning into a real romance.

“You think we should get Reid laid?” Hotch pondered, finishing his beer and grabbing another from a passing partygoer.

“Jesus Hotch, what is the matter with you?” Gideon looked at the kid, dangling his small, pale feet in the pool and sipping a Coke. “He’s thirteen.”

“Oh right. God, sometimes I really forget that. I'm sorry.”

“Maybe you should stop drinking.”

“I'm fine dad.”

He was fine if drinking Alabama Slammers and beer in the 90 degree heat most of the afternoon still meant fine. Hotch was actually holding it together better than most of the others drunkards running around.

“Where is Emily?” Gideon asked, taking a different approach.

“Oh my God, we walked in the door and she was swept up by Elle. What the hell Jason, I mean I don’t want to be an ass about it but c'mon. Emily spent the past seven or so years behind the Iron Curtain. I don’t want to stop her from having fun. Damn, I am so glad she has friends…they are decent girls. But what about me?” Hotch poked himself in the chest. “I get left hanging all the time lately. She is shopping, at the movies, or doing something girly. And me…” he pointed to himself again. “I'm jerking off. Do you understand how much I jerk off these days? Jesus, I am madly in love with her and I am trapped in second base never never land.”

“I wish I knew what to tell you.” Jason sipped his beer.

“I am a damn ball of atomic energy.” Hotch went on. “Is it possible she is avoiding me…Oh my God, do you think I push too hard? Emily dealt with trauma and here I am pushing her. I am such a horny, insensitive bastard. Am I a horny bastard?”

“I hope that’s a rhetorical question?”

“Damn, it’s hot!” Hotch jumped subjects. “I wish the rain would come and cool it off some.”

“It'll ruin the fireworks.” Reid replied, a few feet away but still listening. “I don’t think it’s so hot.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s like Hades. C'mon Jason, lets go inside and get under the AC. I might even find my girlfriend.”

“Hotch…”

“Don’t worry about Reid, Jason.” Katherine Cole bounced out of the pool in quite an impressive bikini. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Are you sure, Kate?” Gideon asked.

“Sure. Go and have some fun. We’re cool here, right Reid?”

The teen nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from her wet body.

“Good luck, Reid.” Hotch winked. He stood and stretched. He faltered but stood straight when Jason did.

“Need a little help?” Jason asked.

“I am not drunk. I think I might even be sobering up. I've been strictly on beer for an hour or so now.”

“OK.” the older held up both of his hands. “Let’s go inside. I think I could use some cool air.”

“That’s what I've been saying. Jason?”

“Hmm?”

“Did I just tell you how much I jerk off?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Think you could purge that from your memory?” Hotch asked.

“I am willing to do everything in my power to try.”

Up on the deck, Living Colour hit Hotch in the gut. Cult of Personality played on blast from the house. Derek was throwing a Nerf football with some of the other jocks. He threw the ball and called a timeout. 

“What's up guys?”

“Have you seen Olivia around?” Jason asked.

“Or Emily, my girlfriend?” Hotch asked, leaning on the table.

“There were a bunch of girls in the library.” Derek replied. “Elle pulled out her bong so I left.”

“Since when are you allergic to weed?” Jason asked.

“Practice starts in two weeks and this year coach promised piss tests. I had no choice.”

“Gotcha.”

“So, you and Liv…huh, huh?” Derek nudged his friend.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“You suck.” Hotch mumbled.

“Someone’s in a sour mood.” Derek said. “Perk up Hotch; there is booze, beauties, and a pool. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Don't ask.” Gideon replied, taking a firm hold of Hotch’s forearm and going into the house.

As they walked around, the recent valedictorian wondered how Elle cleaned after one of these blowouts. There were kids from top to bottom. None of them was concerned about what was spilled or broken. His mother would kill him…Jason Gideon would literally be no more.

“Boo!” Elle Greenaway appeared out of nowhere.

“Shit.” Hotch backed up quickly and hit the wall. “Christ Elle, I think you're insane.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Oh calm down, IRS; a little shock to the system is good for you. Oh my God, Jason Gideon.” She jumped in his arms, kissing him full on the mouth. “Hello sailor!”

“Hi.” He cleared his throat and disengaged her. “Have you seen Olivia around?”

“She was in the kitchen like 15 minutes ago. So, she could drag you to a shindig but I never could. I think I might be offended.”

“No you're not.” Jason replied.

“Nah, offense is for the weak. I'm still one up on her…I've slept with you.”

“You slept with Elle!” Hotch exclaimed.

“Lower your voice.” Jason hissed.

“Three times.” Elle bounced on the balls of her feet, impressive in stacked wedges, holding up three fingers.

“I am going to let this childish behavior pass because I know you're blitzed.” Jason walked away and Elle grabbed his hand.

“Are you mad at me, sailor?”

“I wish I could be.”

“Do you love me?”

“Elle…stop.”

“You're too serious.” She gave him a gentle nudge. “Go and find your girlfriend. I'm going to chat with IRS.”

Gideon asked Hotch if he was alright.

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded.

“I’ll be back.”

“OK.”

“Have you seen Emily?” he asked Elle.

“Is everybody looking for another girl? What am I, chopped liver?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I saw Derek outside. Is that still a thing?”

“Enough to satisfy me.”

“I just want to watch the fireworks with my girlfriend. I want to kiss my girlfriend but I can't find her.”

“You're adorable when you're pitiful, IRS. She was in the library earlier.”

“Did she smoke anything?”

“I can't recall.”

“Right. Did you and Jason really…?”

“Really, really.”

“When?”

“I was a sophomore. It was nice but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Yes you do.”

“Shut up!” she screeched, slapping his shoulder. “Go and find Emily. I need attention, so I am going to locate Mr. Morgan. Smile Hotch, it’s a party.”

With that, Elle Greenaway was off like a whirling dervish. Hotch took a deep breath, got his bearings, and went in the other direction.

***

“Hey you!” JJ jumped into Rossi’s arms and kissed his face. “I was afraid you wouldn’t make it.”

“Oh ye of little faith. I went to my grandmother’s barbecue in Baltimore, braved I-95 holiday traffic, and here I am.” He kissed her again before placing her back on the floor. This place seems more packed than usual.”

“Kids from every private school in the District are here. Its fun too.”

“Looks like you got started without me.” Rossi sipped his beer. “Are you drunk?”

“No.” JJ shook her head.

“Prove it.” 

She smirked, quickly touching the tip of her nose with her left forefinger, then her right. She repeated it several times.

“Happy?”

“Impressive, Miss Jarreau.”

“I thought so.” She put her arms around his neck. “I'm really glad you're here.”

“Me too. Have you had the official tour of this place?”

“No. You wanna tell me how you have?”

“Not really.”

“Slut.”

Rossi laughed, patting her ass.

“It never happened. I tutored Elle in algebra.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I did! Do you want the tour or not?”

“OK, I’ll take the bait Rossi. Thrill me.”

He slipped his hand in hers as they walked out of the crowded kitchen.

“I still like you.” She said.

“Ditto.” Dave replied. “C'mon, we’ll take the back stairs. It’s less crowded this way.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Someplace special. I bet no one else thought to come up here. Most are just scrambling for a guest room.”

“How cliché.” JJ rolled her eyes.

“Seriously.” Dave did his best Valley Girl accent. They walked down the long hallway and he knocked on the door. When no one answered, he opened it.

“Oh my God, its pitch black in here.” JJ said when he closed the door. “Hit the lights.”

“I have something better.”

“Whatever it is, just do it.”

Dave felt around on the wall, found the button, and pressed it. “Look up.”

She did what he said, gasping when she saw the sky.

“Oh my God.”

“Welcome to the Greenaway Observatory.”

“This is awesome.”

“Its cloudy tonight, already raining in Baltimore. There are still a few stars out though. If nothing we’ll see some cool lightning streaks.”

“This is a perfect place for the fireworks if the storms hold off.”

They sat down on the couch together and just stared. JJ sighed, cuddling close in his arms. Dave wore a big grin.

***

“Hotch!”

“I've been looking all over for you.”

“Me too.” Emily pulled him into a hug. “I've hardly seen you tonight.”

“We need to rectify that.” he kissed her neck. “We need to be alone.”

They walked into the empty study, closing the door behind them. Hotch could not believe his luck in finding an empty spot. The music of Madonna pulsed through the door but Emily flipped on the radio and found cheap Trick singing The Flame instead.

“Dance with me.”

“I'm bad at it.”

“Shut up.” She slid her arms around him, kissing him hard.

“Oh Emily.”

“What?”

Hotch’s laughter was nervous. Between the butterflies and the beer, he wasn’t sure of anything.

“The way you kiss me…the way you touch me.”

“You like it, right?” her fingers laced through the belt loops of his khaki shorts.

“Yes.”

“I don’t have to stop. Why do we always stop, Aaron?”

“I thought you wanted to stop.” he murmured between kisses.

“I don’t want to stop.” her hand slid across his waist, stroking the front of his shorts.

“Emily…”

“Hmm?”

“That feels so nice, but…”

“No buts, just nice.”

“But…”

“No buts.” She pushed him down on the chair and straddled him. Her aggression took Hotch by surprise. “I want you.”

“I want you too; believe me, I just…oh my God.”

She unzipped his shorts, slipping her hand in and stroking him.

“Jesus,” Hotch threw his head back and shuddered. She had only touched him there once. It lasted for about 30 seconds before she turned beet red and pulled away. Who was this wanton woman and what had she done with Emily Prentiss?

“Emily…baby…”

“You like it?” she giggled.

“Yes, yes, but, wait Emily.” He took both of her hands in his. “We can't do this.”

“Why?”

“I want to, I do.”

“Then what are we waiting for, Hotch?” she climbed off him.

“You're drunk.”

“So are you!”

“That’s why we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Don't you want me?”

“I am crazy about you. I just don’t want our first time to be in Elle Greenaway’s study. I want it someplace nice.”

“I'm tired of waiting.” She crossed her arms.

“Em…”

“I'm done waiting Aaron, I'm just done.”

“Well fine then.” He crossed his arms too. 

“So it’s over then.”

“If that’s the way you feel about it.”

“You're so stupid!” she pushed him hard before rushing out of the room sobbing.

“Emily!” he rushed to follow her, pulled back to zip his shorts, and lost her in the crowd of people. Where could she have gone so quickly? Hotch looked behind him, to the left, and the right. He leaned on the wall and grabbed hold of his stomach. Oh God, he was going to be sick.

***

“That one there is the Little Dipper. There is Andromeda, and I think that one is Taurus.”

“What's that one?” JJ pointed to the increasingly cloudy sky. Soon all the stars would be gone.

“Um, Ursa Minor.”

JJ burst into laughter and David just looked at her.

“What?”

“Ursa Minor, Dave?”

“Ursa Minor is a star.” He replied.

“Yeah, but that,” she pointed to the moving light. “Is a plane leaving Dulles.”

“You knew that all along, didn’t you?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“OK, so I'm not Galileo. I know a few stars but…”

“You don’t have to impress me.” JJ said.

“I impress lots of people.” He replied.

“No offense, but lots of people are easy to impress.”

“I should have known you wouldn’t be.”

“You should have known that you never have to David.” JJ pulled him close; her lips warm on his. She stroked his face as raindrops began falling on the glass ceiling. Rossi smiled.

“I like you a lot and that’s what I do when I like a girl. Old habits die hard, I guess. I chased you for almost two years, JJ; it was like Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner. I didn’t think you would ever stop running. Now…”

“You can stop chasing me now.”

“OK.”

“I mean it.” she said.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I'm fond of you and I want you to think I'm cool.”

“You're the coolest guy I know, dummy. And ditto on the fondness thing. How about this weekend you take me to the Arlington Planetarium? My mom used to always take my brother and I there when we were younger.”

“Can you show me Ursa Minor?” Rossi asked.

“That, and so much more.”

***

“Drink this man.”

Derek handed Hotch a glass of water but he pushed it away.

“Hotch, I'm serious. Drink it or I’ll belt you.”

He groaned, taking half of it down quickly. It didn’t take more than five minutes for the trip back up. Hotch hung his head over the side porch, the rain soaking him. Derek patted his back.

“You’ll be OK.” he said.

“You forgot to add if I die.” Hotch sputtered and coughed. “I’ll be OK if I die.”

“Yeah. What did you drink today?”

“I don’t remember.” Hotch pushed his wet hair off his forehead. “It’s been a while. Mostly Alabama slammers and beer. I might have had a shot or two.”

“You let Elle make you something with Southern Comfort in it? You're lucky to be alive.”

“I really screwed up Morgan.”

“Calm down, everyone is allowed to get wasted.”

“Not that. Emily and I…she broke up with me.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t even know. One minute we were flying past second base, coasting to third, and then she gets on me about being tired of waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” Derek asked.

“We make out all the time but, you know, we don’t go all the way. Tonight, oh my God, it was awesome! Still I didn’t think it was a good idea.”

He turned around and gave Mrs. Greenaway's rhododendrons more fertilizer. Hotch drank the rest of the glass of water.

“You said no? Forgive me if I'm confused but having you been dying to get past her bra for a few months now.”

“Yes!” Hotch exclaimed. “But in Elle Greenaway’s library? C’mon, I want our first time to be special, you know, in a place with pillows. We deserve that.”

“There are some nice pillows in that library.”

“You don’t get it.” he muttered.

“I get it dude, for real.”

“Well who was your first?”

“Elle. It was freshman year, right after we kicked Georgetown Day’s ass in the homecoming game. It was awesome…she is an adventurous girl. I wouldn’t say special but…” Derek shrugged.

“Well Emily is going to be very special for me. I love her.”

“Oh my God Hotch, you're a virgin?”

“Yeah.” His tone was defensive.

“But you were with Haley for like a year.”

“We didn’t do it. She pressured me but something in my gut said no. I always wondered why but I guess I have my answer now. Emily hates me.”

“She does not hate you. In the morning, one of two things is going to happen. She will forget she said it or call to apologize for going all Linda Blair. Believe me, I know women. Whoa, you're a virgin.”

“Don’t go blabbing that around.”

“You know your secret is safe with me, man.”

Hotch nodded. They were both quiet for a while, leaning on the banister. He though he might get sick again but the wave of nausea passed him by. He looked at Derek.

“Can I ask you something, Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“What about Garcia?”

“What about her?” Derek asked.

“Have you two…?”

“What!” Derek’s chocolate brown eyes went wide. “No way man!”

“It’s a viable question.”

“No its not. She is…Penelope is not like these other chicks, OK. She means more to me that that, you know. She’s just…Penelope is…”

“I'm what?” Garcia walked out on the deck.

“Hey mama,” he held out his arms for her. “I was looking for you for like an hour. All that good music and no one to keep up with me out there.”

“I told you skinny girls cannot keep the beat lover.”

“Be nice.” Derek kissed her forehead.

Garcia smiled and then looked at Hotch. She quirked an eyebrow.

“Um boss, you look green.”

“A little bit.” Hotch hiccupped.

“What's wrong?”

“I drank too much, roasted in the sun, and then got dumped. I need to find Emily so…”

“Emily left.” Garcia replied.

“What! Oh my God, Garcia, where did she go? She was drunk and you just let her go. In the pouring rain!”

“Hey, maintain low tones before you burst a blood vessel. Will took her home. She was weepy and I thought she might do something dumb. I thought it better for her to just go home and her house is on the way to his. He was sober as a stone.”

“How long ago did she leave?” Hotch asked.

“A half hour or so…I don’t even know what time it is. She’s fine Hotch.”

“I have to talk to her. Is Jason still here?”

“As far as I know.” She looked at Derek. “Let’s dance, sweet thang, I don’t know how much longer my feet will hold out.”

“You got it. Hotch, are you going to be OK?”

“Sure.”

“Cheer up.” Derek gave him a friendly punch in the arm. “Booze makes crazy things happen. It’s still going to be special man.”

“Thanks.” Hotch took a deep breath. “I better tell Jason I'm leaving. Maybe later we can finish that conversation Morgan.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Were you talking about me?” Garcia asked.

“She’s like Obi Wan Kenobi,” he glanced at Hotch. “Fancies herself a mind reader.”

“Obi Wan Kenobi was not a mind reader, love muffin, he was a Jedi knight.”

“He was actually a Jedi master; the last known in the universe.”

“Mmm, muscular and smart. You are such a win-win, Derek Morgan.”

Hotch just shook his head. He didn’t think he would ever get them. Maybe it was not for him to comprehend…it suited Derek and Garcia just fine. Anyway, he had his own crap to wade through.

“Later guys. Happy 4th.”

“Bye Hotch.” They said in unison.

“Feel better.” Garcia added, letting Derek drag her into the living room to dance to Good Thing.

He held up his hand to wave, starting his last circle around the party.

***

Hotch wondered what the odds of being struck by lightning were. It was pouring and the summer storm moved directly over his head. He trudged down the street, soaked to the skins, trying to figure out how to get in Emily’s house. Ringing the doorbell was out of the question. It was after 1am; she would be scared to death. The last thing he needed was Emily calling the police in terror.

His best bet would be the balcony. If he climbed the trellis and went over the railing, he would be outside of her bedroom. That was if he didn’t fall and break his back. No one would find him for days. Oh God, those were bad thoughts. Hotch rubbed his wet face and thought about his conversation with Jason before leaving.

“ _What should I do?”_

_“Talk to her.”_

_“What if she won't listen? I found out the hard way that she is a belligerent drunk.”_

_“She is not belligerent; you said she was sobbing.”_

_“That was after she shoved me.”_

_“You're stalling. It was a simple misunderstanding and you have to fix it before it becomes a thing. I need to get Reid and go home. Liv and Kate introduced him to a freshman named Lila Archer. Apparently, she likes Star Trek: The Next Generation and Alexandre Dumas. They haven’t left the couch for hours.”_

_“Go Reid. Are we ever going to have a conversation about Elle?”_

_“No.”_

_“C'mon Gideon, you never tell me things.”_

_“Some things are personal.” He replied._

_“Everything is personal with you. We’re best friends and I tell you personal things all the time. I get like name, rank, and serial number in return. Do you realize I have been to your house five times since we met? I met you in the 5th grade! What are you hiding…I can handle it Jason. How come you never lose control? You never drink too much, you never smoke too much, could you just once…”_

_Hotch gasped when he slapped him across the face. It wasn’t what Morgan would call a bitchslap but it was not a love tap either._

_“Oh my God, you hit me!”_

_“You said I should lose control. Isn’t that what you wanted?”_

_“I did not ask you to hit me!” Hotch exclaimed, punching his arm._

_“What do you want from me?” Jason said, trying not to laugh. “Do you want me to burst into tears? Maybe burst into song…I can do a mean show tune. I am who I am; you are who you are. We work well together, don’t question it.”_

_“I just want to know about you, that’s all.”_

_“I'm sorry I hit you, Hotch. Elle was a fling, OK. I had feelings for her, I really did. Between you and me, she has her share of issues that she hides beneath a beautiful, adventurous façade. Now go make up with Emily.”_

_“I love you, Jason.” Hotch gave him a messy kiss on the cheek._

_“I love you too, you drunken weirdo. Get outta here_.”

Hotch laughed, finally heading for the door. Now standing under Emily’s balcony he looked up and saw her lamp burning. Shaking off thoughts of his impending death or catching her having revenge sex with Will LaMontague (he watched too many movies) Hotch started climbing. His hand only slipped once but he made it to the top and over the slippery wrought iron railing. Staring through the gauzy curtains, he could see her curled up in bed. He knocked lightly on the door but she didn’t budge. Hotch knocked a little louder, still no response. He tried the knob and was quite unhappy to find it unlocked.

“Emily?” he stepped inside. “Em?”

“Aaron?” she turned over.

“Emily, I am so sorry.”

She jumped off the bed and into his arms. Hotch held her close.

“I'm sorry too.” she murmured into the crook of his neck, tickling his skin. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“We both drank too much.”

“Yeah.” She pulled away and caressed his face. “What happened to your face…its all red?”

“Jason slapped me.”

“What?”

“It’s a long story.” He pulled her to him again. “I'm so glad you're not angry with me. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, you have to know that.”

“Of course I know that.” she kissed him. “I love you.”

It was the first time she said it, the first time he ever heard it that way, but it felt as if they had been saying it their entire lives.

“I love you too, Emily.”

“You have to get out of these wet clothes. My God, you're soaked. The AC is on…you'll catch cold.”

“I'm alright.”

“You are trembling. Don’t argue with me, Aaron Hotchner, get undressed now.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“I’ll get a towel from the bathroom.”

Hotch slipped out of his squishy shoes and socks as she walked away. When Emily returned he stood there in wet boxers.

“Everything please.” She handed him the towel. “I’ll turn around.”

She did. He quickly dropped his boxers, running the towel over his wet skin and hair before wrapping it at his waist. Emily gathered the wet clothes and hung them on her shower rod. She came back and slid under the sheet as lightning streaked across the sky.

“In the interest of fairness.” Emily pulled her tee shirt over her head and threw it on the floor.

Hotch still stood in the same spot. He shuffled his feet.

“Should I get in?” he asked.

“Unless you want to sleep standing up?” she replied laughing.

“No.” he shook his head, trying not to think about her topless under that sheet.

“Then turn out the light and come to bed.”

“Hey,” he got under the sheet too. “What's with leaving your balcony door unlocked? This is a dangerous city.” Hotch held her close and relished the feeling of her bare breasts on his chest. They were both nearly naked…it was too good to be true.

“I usually lock it. I guess I was too drunk and upset to remember.”

“You have to remember, baby.” He said.

“Yes, Agent Hotchner.”

He smiled and kissed her.

“I acted dumb tonight, Hotch. It’s really important to me that our first time be special too.”

“People get insane when liquor is involved.”

“You told me that at the first party I ever went to.”

“I kissed you that night.” Hotch said.

“Seven times. I was having fun with everyone today and didn’t pay enough attention.”

“It’s OK. We’re going to start all over again tomorrow.”

“The downpours ruined the fireworks.” Emily said, cuddling close. “It would’ve been the first time in five years I saw Independence Day fireworks.”

“We can create our own fireworks right here you know.”

She surrendered to his attention and he to hers. They finally made it to third base, enjoying a slow exploration of each other’s bodies. Aaron Hotchner didn’t slide home but it didn’t matter to him. What mattered was that when he woke the next morning Emily would still be in his arms. It had been a crazy day, filled with its share of drama. He dedicated the night to romance. No wonder summer was his favorite season.

***


End file.
